House Dust
Description House Dust is a bar close to the ocean found right after leaving Garbage Island in Chapter 1 of LISA: The Pointless. It's a small hut that houses a stingy barkeeper, a Joy vendor, and the first place Alex and Joel can rest, among other things. Story Shortly after parting ways with Georgy, Alex and Joel come upon House Dust, the "Last Stop before paradise". Many people eagerly await a ride to Garbage Island there, courtesy of Clarence. Locations Outside House Dust There are a number of NPCs you can talk to, as well as a number of other goodies to collect. There are two bottles to pick up right next to a Water Pump that dispenses up to 4 Bottles of Water. Gill Pinkish, lying next to it, states the pump costs 5 Magazines per use, but "that won't stop you from stealing though..." If you search the trash bin next to the Water Pump, you'll find a Magazine. There is another bottle on top of House Dust, which can be reached by climbing some boxes on the right side. Right in front of House Dust's entrance, there is a box of infinite Infinity Jerseys. They cannot be sold, however. This is the first place the player can receive Infinity Jerseys. Inside House Dust As soon as you enter House Dust, Georgy emerges from the rightmost room and pushes past Alex, replacing the Impeccable Gold Brolex with his Imitation Gold Watch if you have it. If you had removed his Rusty Trowel, he will take it back angrily at this time. If you had removed his Imitation Gold Watch, however, he'll take the Impeccable Gold Brolex instead. Barkeeper Mysteriozo sells the following items: *Potato Liqueur: 20 Magazines *Mystery Jerky: 10 Magazines *Perfume: 10 Magazines *Plaid Rags: 8 Magazines *Iron Ring: 2 Magazines *Nugget: 2 Magazines *Dusty Cravat: 4 Magazines *Bottle of Water: 20 Magazines In the rightmost door is Roy Hartmann, a sketchy Joy vendor that gives Alex a free Joy pill. The player can also purchase more pills for a hefty 40 Magazines each from him. This is the only way to obtain Joy in Chapter 1. If you talk to Chaz after receiving the Joy, you can sell it to him for 10 Magazines. This doesn't affect anything later on, so it's a better idea to sell the Joy to the Barkeeper for 20 magazines if you don't plan on using it. If you try to remove the Eerie Record from the record player at this time, the barkeeper will yell at you and Alex will put it back. In order to rest in the leftmost room, Alex must pay 5 maganizes to the barkeeper, if Alex has above 5 magazines, Alex can choose "I don't have that much." which Alex only gives 1 magazine, or not be a liar and give the barkeeper 5 mags, if Alex has below 5 mags, the option "I don't have that much." will be chosen automatically. Once Alex is done trading, he can rest next to Joel. Inside House Dust, After Resting Leaving the room reveals that Barkeep Mysteriozo and Swen Bahensen have been killed, the former by a sharp tool to the throat (presumably by either Roy Hartmann,Tido T. Swiss or Geen Jean) and the latter by a now mutated Chaz. He can be fought if approached, and is needed to be fought if the player wants to obtain the Eerie Record. *Note: If you wish to fight Chaz, do so before leaving House Dust and going one screen to the right, as Alex will refuse to re-enter House Dust if this is done. Grabbing the sack in front of the Barkeeper will give you Mystery Jerky, Perfume, and a Diet Cocola Cola, an item the Barkeeper didn't sell the afternoon before. If you do decide to defeat Chaz, you can now take the Eerie Record. Category:Locations